


word of the day: 1-4 ekphrasis

by saphire_dance



Series: Word Of The Day 2013 [4]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ekphrasis<br/>\'ek-frə-səs\ n : a literary description of or commentary on a visual work of art</p>
            </blockquote>





	word of the day: 1-4 ekphrasis

It wasn't stealing so much as reclaiming. The rightful owners of the artifacts that tried all possible legal means of getting them back, but now they're counting on her. Let's be fair, but they were paying her wasn't half as much as it is worth, but they belong to their own people, not touring around for snot nosed Americans to oogle at.

Selena slip past security with ease, and had the first case opened before the familiar shadow passed over her. "You know I'm on a charity mission here. Don't you have real crime to fight?"

"I thought you could use a little help." Batman handed a heavy bag over to her. "It's a well-made replica. They won't notice the switch until it's too late."

"Why are you doing this? It's not your style."

"Let's just say I have some friends that these artifacts mean a lot to. Good luck."

He disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Selena had to stifle a giggle when she saw that he included a little placard along with the fake artifact. Anyone who bothered to read the little card would have no doubt just how stolen these artifacts truly were.


End file.
